Action, Reaction
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: She’d wanted action, but something a little more constructive than where he was heading. DV. Written for mission-insane on LJ.


**Title:** Action, Reaction  
**Author:** Pip (dannysgirlsg1)  
**Summary:** She'd wanted action, but something a little more constructive than where he was heading.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None that I can think of.  
**A/N:** Written for mission-insane, table 07 - Fluff, prompt 08: Lazy Sunday.

----

**Action, Reaction**

Usually, days such as these could be excused. There was always something – rain tinkling on the window panes, a lingering injury from a recent mission. Those pretty much warranted lying around doing nothing.

But Vala realized their current lazy behavior couldn't be blamed on anything but... laziness.

"It's a beautiful day outside." She observed, glancing past the couch arm at the sun-filled front yard.

Daniel didn't even bother to look. "Yep." He shifted his head, nuzzling his nose into her unbrushed hair.

She sighed, running her fingertips over his hand gently kneading her stomach. "Maybe we could do something." Vala closed her eyes. "Go to the park and have a picnic or…something."

"Maybe…later." He mumbled, brushing her hair aside so he could place wet, sleepy kisses down her neck.

"Didn't you say you had stuff to do today?" Vala asked, desperate to spur him into action. She felt guilty for being lazy, but didn't have the energy to do anything about it. So she was hoping she could nudge Daniel along.

He wasn't giving in, however. "Day's still long." Daniel moved his lips from her neck to her jaw line. His kisses now became feather-light as he moved along, her lips his destination.

Vala accepted the deep, languid kiss he gave her, momentarily forgetting her guilt. She brought her fingers up to play in his messy hair, and his hand on her stomach moved around to her back.

He rose to a sitting position, pulling her with him. Never breaking the kiss, Vala shifted so she could straddle his lap, knees digging deep into the couch cushions.

Her one hand continued to comb through and tug at his hair, the other clinging to the side of his neck so she could pull herself closer. His hands worked themselves slowly up her back, under her shirt.

It was when his fingers began to undo the snaps of her bra that Vala finally pulled away. She'd wanted action, but something a little more constructive than where he was heading.

"We…should do…something." She got out through slightly labored breathing.

Daniel's eyebrows jerked up, and a crooked smile formed. "I thought we just were."

"Yes, we were. But I mean something…" Vala trailed off as Daniel slowly reignited the kiss. "More…" She got out before his lips came to hers again. Her goal to get something accomplished that day was fading once more. "Constructive."

This time, she didn't have the drive to stop him when he unclipped her bra. Vala pulled her lips away, letting her forehead rest against his. She brought her hands up to cup his face, Daniel using his own to pull her bra straps off achingly slow.

Vala knew she would eventually lose the battle, but she wasn't known to just lie down and surrender without a fight. As he got her bra free from beneath her shirt, she snatched his wrists tightly.

"Daniel." She practically ordered, willing the obvious desire out of her gaze to glare at him half-heartedly.

He sighed, rolling his eyes and falling back against the couch. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" He muttered good naturedly, tugging on a stray strand of her hair.

Smiling her most innocent smile, Vala shrugged. "I know." She stared at her fingers fiddling at the edges of his shirt. "And you know me."

Daniel nodded, giving her a look that was just slightly impatient. "I know – you have to do _something_ productive or you feel uneasy." He brushed a hand through her hair. "Always on the move."

"Stopping is a dangerous prospect." Vala replied conversationally, tilting her head to the side. She was still toying with his shirt.

Taking her hands in his gently, he gave them a tug. It pulled her attention upwards. "It doesn't have to be, if you just accept that I'm here to take care of you."

Vala smiled in a way for only Daniel to see. "I know you are." She pulled one of her hands out of his and fingered the hair brushing along his forehead. "You take care of me, and nurture me…" Her grey eyes were almost smug. "And put up with my insane needs."

"Okay," Daniel acquiesced. "What do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." Vala thought for a few moments, trying to come up with something. Something that would put her at ease, but wasn't too much work. She was still feeling pretty lazy, and it was blatantly obvious Daniel had no intention of doing much of anything other than… well, they'd be getting to that eventually.

Finally, something neutral came to her. "How about laundry?" Vala watched him screw up his face in slight disapproval. "If you help me sort and do some laundry…" She tapped his chest with her finger. "We can do _whatever_ you want between loads."

Daniel grinned. "_Whatever_?"

Vala nodded. "Yep."

Grabbing her by the hips, Daniel lifted her off him and placed her on the couch. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He pushed himself up and turned an impatient stare down on her. "Come on, lazy – we've got laundry to do!"

She rolled her eyes, a slow smile coming to her lips. She'd wanted to spur him into action…

Vala watched Daniel practically bouncing in place, anxious to get started.

… And she'd created a monster.

----

**Reviews are definitely appreciated! And don't forget to read the not so PG-13 follow up, 'Dirty Laundry'(my first PWP...).**


End file.
